


Okane ga Nai

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Auction, Blackmail, Crack, M/M, Petty Billionaire Squabble
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: *type cái tên xong vật vã mất 15'* =)))))))))))))))Clark x Bruce. Mẹ ơi crack, crack, CRACK!!Cảnh báo: Tống tiền! =))))))))
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Okane ga Nai

Lời giải thích phổ biến nhất cho câu hỏi "Superman kiếm đâu ra tiền?" là: "Superman không cần tiền." Anh có năng lực sánh ngang các vị thần, anh là biểu tượng của chính nghĩa, từng giây từng phút vẫn sát cánh bên các anh hùng khác chiến đấu vì lẽ phải. Người như vậy cần gì đến thứ tầm thường phù du như tiền bạc hay của cải vật chất?

"Thế Pháo đài Đơn côi được xây bằng cách nào?"

Ờ thì... anh ta tự xây. Sức mạnh ngang thánh thần, nhớ không? Tuy là tự trộn xi măng hay mài kính nghe nó thủ công, nhưng ai cũng yêu mến Superman, thiếu gì người sẵn lòng giúp đỡ?

"Nhưng Superman không dùng năng lực của mình để vụ lợi? Có ai thấy anh ta cướp nhà băng hay ngồi bóp than thành kim cương đem bán bao giờ đâu?"

Khổ quá pháo đài này là để bảo vệ Trái Đất, anh ta đặt bàn thờ tổ hay công viên ở một góc cho tăng tính thẩm mỹ có chết ai nào?!

"Thế anh ta ăn gì?"

Ăn... Không hỏi nữa, đi học bài đi! Thiếu bài nữa ba cấm xem ti vi bây giờ!

...

...

Superman ăn bánh kẹp xà lách đậu phụ, tráng miệng bằng 2 cọng cần tây quẹt kem gạn bơ và uống Coca-cola giảm béo. Đúng hơn, _Clark Kent_ phải ăn như thế dưới con mắt giám sát của Lois Lane. "Suốt ngày ngồi bàn giấy mà cứ ăn đồ ăn nhanh cho lắm vào! Tôi đã hứa với bác gái rồi, tháng sau mà cholesterone trong máu anh tăng thì tôi bảo!"

Superman có thể không chết vì đồ ăn nhanh, nhưng Clark Kent phải cẩn thận. Superman có thể không cần tiền, nhưng Clark Kent cần trả tiền nhà, tiền điện, tiền nước, tiền internet, tiền vé tháng tàu điện ngầm,... tất cả bằng đồng lương phóng viên, chưa kể một khoản dư đưa về cho ông bà Kent, dù bà cụ nhất quyết không tiêu mà cất đi để dành khi con lấy vợ.

***

Sau cuộc rượt đuổi gần đây nhất với Metallo, một dãy xe bẹp rúm nối đuôi nhau chạy dọc Đại lộ 6 từ phố 28 đến phố 45. Mọi cửa hàng hai bên mặt phố đều bị tia nung chảy cắt qua nham nhở. Từ tầng 1 đến tầng 57 không còn một ô kính nào lành lặn.

Superman đang đứng phủi tay cạnh Flash nhìn Metallo bị giải đi khi một nhóm người, xem ra là chủ cửa tiệm, ào tới. Họ còn chưa kịp cất tiếng, đã có một chiếc xe đen loáng khéo léo đỗ xịch giữa họ và hai người hùng. Từ trong xe bước ra một phụ nữ tóc búi cao, mặc vest, tay cầm sập giấy dày cộp.

"Xin chào, tôi là Amanda Lee, đại diện cho tập đoàn Wayne là tài trợ chính của Liên minh Công lý. Quý vị có khiếu nại và tố tụng đền bù thiệt hại vui lòng điền vào mẫu đơn sau..."

Đã nói Superman không cần tiền mà lại.

***

Clark Kent đào đâu ra ngần ấy tiền?!!

"Mẹ... mẹ nói lại con nghe?"

Bà Kent sụt sịt,

"Mất trắng rồi con ạ. Lốc xoáy đến bất ngờ, bố mẹ cũng chỉ biết trú thân chứ biết đâu--" Bà hỉ mũi.

Clark đần mặt. Nhân tiện anh cũng là Superman, nên thính giác vẫn tốt, máu lên não đều -- hoàn toàn không có cớ gì anh nghe nhầm điều mẹ vừa thông báo: một cơn lốc xoáy trong đêm, và nhà Kent chính thức phá sản, nợ một khoản vốn vay không dưới $50.000, tính lãi định kì 0,42%.

Superman rất thèm mình là người thường để đầu gối được khuỵu xuống.

Vài lùm khăn giấy sau, cụ cũng phát âm được tên ngân hàng vay vốn. Clark mất 5 phút để lần ra ngân hàng này - sau 6 bước liên kết - thuộc quyền sở hữu của Tập đoàn Lex.

"Tin mới! Superman đột nhập gia cư Lex Luthor, lịch sự yêu cầu trao đổi nhằm xóa nợ cho một gia đình nông dân không quen biết ở Smallville! "Đây quả là một nghĩa cử hết sức cao đẹp." - Lex Luthor bình luận trong khi chuẩn bị mổ sọ Superman bằng lưỡi khoan Kryptonite..."

Clark rùng mình, lắc đầu quầy quậy. Dù sao như vậy còn hơn Phương án B...

"Một người đàn ông bị đá ra khỏi trụ sở Tập đoàn Lex vào hồi 10 giờ 30 phút sáng nay. Được biết anh là Clark Kent phóng viên tòa Nhật báo Hoàn cầu, đến thương lượng về khoản nợ sụm lưng của gia đình sau trận bão đêm..."

Mày có tỉnh lại đi không Clark?!

Cả Clark lẫn Superman vò đầu bứt tai. Biết làm thế nào biết làm thế nào, Superman không thể lù lù bê về hai cân vàng mỏ ở Nam Cực được! Clark Kent không có cách nào chính đáng kiếm đủ tiền, mà tiền của Superman không thể nào rót vào nhà Kent cho chính đán-- khoan!

Hay là--

Không.

Bạn bè giúp nhau t--

Không!

Còn hơn cả bạn bè ấy chứ--

Đã nói không là không!

Clark Kent thở dài chào đồng nghiệp. Cảm ơn nỗ lực của cô, Lois, chẳng mấy thì đến nước cũng chả có mà húp nữa đâu.

Clark Kent ra khỏi tòa soạn thì Superman bay về Kansas trợ giúp giải quyết hậu quả bão lốc, dù vì ảnh hưởng tâm lí nên đường bay có hơi lả lướt hơn ngày thường.

Clark Kent xin sếp nghỉ thứ sáu để phụ giúp gia đình... Công việc giải quyết xong sau 15 phút, thời gian còn lại anh xin phép bố mẹ đi công chuyện riêng.

Ông bà Kent nhìn Superman bay đi, thầm mong con nó đừng quẫn trí mà tha quặng tự do ngoài vũ trụ về.

Superman trôi đại khái về hướng Tập đoàn Lex, đầu quanh quẩn nghĩ cách cân bằng "Superman" và "Clark Kent" ở hai bên phép tính. Thật ra anh chả cần phải nghĩ, vì bất chợt có tiếng gọi,

"Ê ku!"

Chưa kịp biết là ai, Superman đã bị kéo thốc vào một cái ôm rất chặt. Trong vô thức anh vòng tay ôm lại, người kia cũng dịu dàng vỗ về anh, một tay kéo đầu anh ngả lên vai mình. Chợt có gì đau nhói trên ngực, Superman giật mình vùng vẫy-- Không xong, người anh quá yếu, vòng tay người kia bất chợt lạnh và cứng như-- như...

Metallo rút đi ngoại hình tù nhân mặc áo cam liền quần, để lộ ra khung xương cùng viên Kryptonite giữa ngực. Hắn xốc lại cơ thể đã xuội lơ trên tay, mừng húm đổi hướng bay về nhà Luthor. Này gọi là vừa ra tù vớ được con gà rù.

***

Nếu có một thứ Bruce Wayne và Batman không bao giờ thiếu, đó là tiền. Riêng batarang đã $1000 một mẻ 3 chiếc, giá có ai dũng cảm chạy theo anh mỗi đêm mà nhặt hàng về bán lại cho Fox cũng đủ sống thoải mái đến khi bị cướp trắng (ôi, Gotham, đừng thay đổi nhé em~). Bruce Wayne đứng sau Batman đài thọ cho cả Liên minh Công lý...mà như thế chỉ ~hơi tốn kém hơn đốt tiền chạy động cơ hơi nước thay than.

Bruce nhìn xuống tập giấy báo cáo chi tiêu mới nhất cho Liên minh, không khỏi bóp trán. Đây không phải chuyện "mỗi người đều có rắc rối, anh nên thông cảm với khó khăn của đồng đội." Đây là chuyện "phá sập hai bức tường, chặt đổ mọi cây cối cản đường sau đó anh dũng đạp thủng mái nhà nhảy xuống... trong khi cửa sau ổ đút chìa khóa vẫn mở nguyên." Gì? Ai đó là chuyên gia về xuất hiện đầy ấn tượng ấy hả? Đuổi việc, cho trợ cấp, chuyển đến Bludhaven, đưa người dẫn truyện mới vào đây.

...

...Bruce Wayne trầm tư nhìn xuống tập tài liệu trong tay, nắng từ cửa sổ hắt vào làm rõ hơn quầng thâm dưới mắt, đồng thời làm nổi bật nét môi cương nghị. Chợt một tiếng gõ cửa khiến chân mày anh cau lại. Nếu có một thứ cả Bruce Wayne và Batman luôn thiếu, đó là thời gian.

"Vào đi."

Cửa thư phòng mở ra, Alfred bước tới bàn, tay bê khay bạc trên để một phong thư kiểu cách.

"Tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ muốn tham dự buổi tiệc này, cậu Bruce."

***

8 giờ 24 phút cùng ngày, Bruce Wayne đặt chân lên thảm đỏ dẫn lên con tàu Cinatit, một siêu mẫu Nga bá cổ và một hoa hậu Ý ôm eo. Dưới nụ cười dân chơi của Bruce Wayne, Batman âm thầm đánh giả mọi nẻo thoát thân. Một cái rung nhẹ ở đồng hồ nơi cổ tay cho biết Alfred đã đưa chiếc tàu ngầm Dơi vào vị trí dưới thân tàu. Không có thời gian cho Batman, chỉ có thời gian giải phóng đối tượng rồi giao cho Alfred càng nhanh càng tốt.

A, đối tượng, đó mới là vấn đề. Trời đánh dân Krypton với tiềm năng bị bắt cóc hết sức lãng xẹt rồi bị rao bán lập tức cực kì lãng nhách.

Chờ đến khi chủ tiệc ra dấu cho các cô đào cùng nhân sự ra ngoài hết, chỉ để lại khách mời cùng bảo vệ đứng chặn các cửa dạ phòng, Bruce đã cười nhiều đến suýt ngáp. Tàu hiện đang cách đất liền 60 hải lý, đủ thời gian ứng biến nếu đội tuần duyên có nổi hứng viếng thăm. Bruce theo tầm nhìn các quan khách, tập trung ánh mắt vào người trung niên chải chuốt vừa chống can bước lên bục.

Lionel nở nụ cười lạnh gáy chỉ có ở người nhà Luthor, vào thẳng đề,

"Xin chào mừng, những tay chơi lớn nhất trong làng kinh doanh vũ khí thế giới. Quý vị biết rõ lí do mình có mặt ở đây, tôi cũng xin không dài dòng. Sau đây là món hàng của ngày hôm nay, giá khởi điểm $100.000.000."

Trung tâm sân khấu sau lưng Luthor Cha dâng lên, kéo theo một lồng kính vảng vất khí gây mê và tỏa ánh sáng xanh ma quái của Kryptonite. Căn phòng rộ lên khi thấy người bị còng tay đứng trong ống kính, tim Bruce cũng đập thịch vì một lí do khác hẳn.

Tay chơi Bruce Wayne vô cùng mong làn khói vô duyên kia lắng xuống thêm tí nữa, vì không cần siêu nhãn cũng biết Superman đang được trưng bày ở trạng thái thiên nhiên. Batman hết sức kiềm chế bản năng muốn dằn mặt kẻ nào giúp hắn đạt tới trạng thái đó, đồng thời tung khói che mắt tất cả khách có mặt trong phòng. Giọng Alfred trong tai lịch sự nhắc nhở cậu chủ Bruce nên bình tĩnh, người có lỗi nặng nhất là cậu Clark vì đã để mình bị bắt và công cuộc trừng phạt nên tiến hành ở nơi ít kẻ soi mói hơn. Batman im thít quay đi, Bruce lườm đứt mắt trong khi Alfred mặt phẳng lì.

Trong lúc màn kịch nội tâm trên diễn ra, khách mời đã được cung cấp thêm thông tin về mặt hàng, nội dung chính như sau:

  1. Sản phẩm có đính kèm bảng điều khiển suy nghĩ LLMind X-2913 Deluxe Edition bảo hành 2 năm (bảo hành không áp dụng cho sản phẩm bị hư hỏng trong quá sử dụng bởi các lí do như, nhưng không bị giới hạn bởi: chiến tranh, dịch bệnh, phóng xạ, bị đóng băng, rơi xuống núi lửa, làm tình đến chết, bị mất trong quá trình hoán xác, đòi hỏi cài đặt lại sau khi hồi sinh, v.v...)
  2. Thuốc mê liều cao, đầu kim tiêm và bộ dao giải phẫu Kryptonite đặc dụng được bán riêng, liên hệ Phòng Dịch vụ Khách hàng, tầng 5 trụ sở Tập đoàn Luthor.
  3. Chủ sở hữu gần như chắc chắn sẽ chế tạo vũ khí siêu hủy diệt, nên khách mời được khuyến khích giữ mạng bằng cách bảo đảm kẻ đi hủy diệt là mình.
  4. Dành cho 99% khách mời thất bại, ngay sau đó sẽ đấu giá các sản phẩm bảo vệ đối phó với >160 khả năng tận thế đã được tính toán và dự báo trước.



Với một tiếng đằng hắng của Lionel, cuộc đấu giá bắt đầu. Viễn cảnh bị chết hàng loạt bởi vũ khí chế tạo từ Superman khiến người tham gia vô cùng hăng hái. Bruce lặng lẽ đảo mắt khắp căn phòng, bắt gặp ánh mắt một kẻ cũng đang kiên nhẫn chờ mức giá tự đẩy lên cao trước khi vào cuộc.

"$800.000.000!"

Quả nhiên. Vẫn biết hai cha con bằng mặt không bằng lòng, nhưng chuyện Luthor Con đến đây _mua hàng_ của cha, và Luthor Cha _để con_ vào danh sách khách mời, đảm bảo sẽ gây tai tiếng bét là đến khi vũ khí chế tạo thành công. Bruce nhếch mép,

"$2.000.000.000!"

Lex cũng xoay đầu cười lại, ánh mắt hai kẻ âu yếm như muốn nuốt sống lẫn nhau.

Căn phòng đã hoàn toàn lặng phắc, mấy chiếc ghế chắn đường tự động lùi ra, nhường võ đài cho hai đại tỉ phú.

"Chán ôm siêu mẫu rồi sao, Bruce?"

"Mọi người đều biết ai mới bị ám ảnh bởi vòng tay Krypton, _Lexie_."

"Tao không phải thằng bỏ 2 tỉ đi mua của lạ."

"Không, mày bỏ nhiều hơn thế để mua hàng sái."

"Hãm."

"Chập."

"Bóc ra xem thử cũng không ấn tượng lắm-- chết tao quên mất, mày không được mời~"

"Vẫn bám đũng quần bố hả, hèn chi."

Cả phòng nín thở-- Chắc chắn gã không dám--

"Ít ra ông già tao còn sống."

Một chiếc kim rơi xuống đất, theo sau là một tràng sấm nổ vang trời.

Vài kẻ run rẩy chui xuống gầm bàn, 3 khách mời và 2 gác cửa nhắm mắt làm dấu thánh. Giọng Bruce run lên,

"Mày sẽ phải _trả giá_."

***

"$5.000.000.000! Tao cưa được Julia trước!"

"$6.000.000.000! Mày thua điểm tổng kết tao 0.1!"

"Làm gì có!"

"Sao lại không?"

"Mày nhớ nhầm!"

"Tao chắc chắn!!"

"Nah-ah!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Nah- _ah_!"

"Nuh- _uh_!"

***

Tiếng búa đập vang lên chát chúa.

"Bán! $15.000.000.000 cho mặt hàng mã số S-001, Bruce Wayne!"

Mặt Lex Luthor như một củ khoai bị gọt tỉa rúm ró. Bruce thỏa mãn ngắm tứ chi co giật của gã, đến khi bắt gặp vẻ mặt thỏa mãn không kém của Lionel ngay gần đó.

"Làm tốt lắm, con trai," lão nói, vỗ vỗ đôi má tím lịm của thằng con rồi quay sang gật gù với mấy quan khách, "...vâng, ngài cũng biết đấy, tuổi trẻ khí thịnh..."

Một đợt rung nhẹ ở cổ tay kéo Bruce về thực tại, về Batman, về nghĩa vụ... giải cứu...

Thôi xong.

***

Một cốc nước hắt vào mặt Clark, anh giật bắn mình, ngồi bật dậy.

"B-Bruce?"

Chào đón anh là cú lườm Dơi khiến Clark lập tức toát mồ hôi lạnh. Kiểm điểm, kiểm điểm. Ôm eo quá chặt, đêm ngủ gác chân, đạp chăn xuống đất,... cuối cùng anh đã làm gì sai? Ấy khoan--

"Bruce, anh không--"

Một xập giấy đập bốp vào mặt anh, nhờ có nước nên vài tờ còn dính. Clark hấp tấp giật chúng xuống, đọc lướt qua từng tờ. Hóa đơn, hóa đơn, kê khai thiệt hại, hóa đơn, cam kết trợ cấp, giải ngân phụ phí, hóa đơn, hạch toán chi tiêu, giấy chuyển giao quyền sở hữu CÁI THỔ TẢ GÌ THẾ NÀY?!!

Giấy... bán. Anh bị bán. Bị Metallo ôm bất tỉnh đem bán. Cho Bruce. Với giá--

Superman, hạt giống của Krypton, cứu tinh của Trái Đất, niềm tự hào của ông bà Kent, lộn tròng mắt ngã vật ra giường.

Sau 30 giây không thấy hắn có dấu hiệu tỉnh lại, Bruce đi về góc phòng, lấy một cốc nước khác... hắt tiếp cho bõ ghét.

***

Nếu có một thứ cả Bruce Wayne lẫn Batman sắp cạn kiệt, đó là sự kiên nhẫn.

"Vậy là Bruce Wayne đã mua Superman, anh có thể--"

"Ở chợ đen! Chỉ vì một tá CEO biết, không có nghĩa là Tập đoàn Wayne có thể giải thích cho người dân vì sao không dưng Superman lại chạy quanh khai mỏ kim cương cho họ."

"Họ sẽ thắc mắc việc anh chạy quanh trước..."

"Họ sẽ nghĩ tôi lấy mẫu gì cần cho nghiên cứu và thả anh ra. Đấy là hành động khôn ngoan, Superman không thể tự dưng mất tích được."

"Nhưng còn vũ khí..."

"Tuần sau có kẻ muốn hủy diệt thế giới, Tập đoàn chỉ cần bất ngờ tăng giá cổ phiếu. Những ai liên quan sẽ tự suy ra."

"...Tương tự anh đánh nhau với một tên bất kì, giá cổ phiếu sụt giảm. Họ sẽ nghĩ là anh báo thù."

Bruce gật đầu, "Không sai."

"Nhưng như vậy sẽ..."

Bruce lẳng lặng đưa tay cởi khuy áo, mắt không rời Clark,

"Đúng, lại thêm một khoản anh nợ tôi."

Chợt nhận ra mình trần truồng, Clark dợm ngồi dậy, chỉ để bị một bàn tay cương quyết ấn lại xuống giường. Mặt anh đỏ gay.

"Bruce, em đâu phải--"

Bruce xoay lưng về phía anh, uyển chuyển nhún vai cho tấm áo trượt xuống khuỷu, tuột thành đống trên sàn. Tay trở lại bận rộn với thắt lưng, chiếc quần tây xê dịch rồi tuột xuống cùng quần lót để lộ cặp mông cong chắc,

"Anh nghĩ tôi để mặc hai bác được sao? Clark Kent là bạn thân của Lois Lane, Lois là người yêu cũ của Bruce Wayne. Tôi trả nợ giúp anh, để bọn săn ảnh thấy tôi đi uống cà phê với cô ấy một buổi. Họ nghĩ tôi nổi hứng làm từ thiện vì muốn cô ấy quay lại, chuyện có thành hay không, anh chỉ là lớ ngớ ăn may."

Nói đến đây Bruce trèo lên ngồi trên người anh, hai chân vắt hai bên đùi Clark. Bruce hơi ngả người ra sau để kéo nốt tất chân, đầu ngực đã cứng lên vì khí lạnh ngay tầm mắt anh. Trong vô thức Clark cúi người về phía trước, hết sức kiềm chế để không nuốt ực. Ngọn cờ độc lập giữa chân đang phất cao khí thế, Superman bằng nỗ lực phi thường gom nốt chút tỉnh táo cuối cùng, lắp bắp,

"Bruce, làm sao anh--"

Bruce thở dài, vươn tay khều chiếc áo vest để đầu giường. Thêm một xập giấy hạ cánh lên mặt Clark, nhưng lần này chúng màu xanh và có chân dung Franklin nhìn lại anh đầy thông cảm.

"Đó, mỗi lần làm tôi trả anh $10.000. Đêm nay anh trả hết nợ cho bố mẹ, rồi tùy sức mà trong vòng 2000 năm hay hơn anh chuộc thân xong, xem như không phải anh lấy không tiền của tôi. Vừa ý anh chưa?"

Tạ ơn trời dân Krypton không cần thở mấy, Clark khá chắc lồng ngực anh đã đông cứng. Hồi lâu không thấy trả lời, Bruce dịch người ghé sát mặt anh, đế thêm,

"Thiệt hại khi làm việc với Liên minh tôi cũng sẽ tính vào. Cho đến khi trả xong nợ cho tôi, cấm anh đi gây nợ với bất kì ai khác. Anh là con nợ của tôi." Batman nói bằng giọng chắc nịch, nhưng ánh mắt Bruce Wayne như tìm kiếm.

Lồng ngực Clark sau vài giây co thít giờ vỡ òa trong hạnh phúc,

"Đây là cách em cầu hôn anh sao?"

"Cái gì?! Ai thèm-- mmfgn!"

Nhìn xuống kẻ đang đỏ mặt trừng mắt vì cú trở mình bất ngờ, Superman cười toe toét,

"Anh đồng ý!"

Superman không cần tiền, nhưng hưởng đêm trăng mật trên đệm trải bằng tiền cũng có cái thú của nó.

End.

==============================

Giờ ơi cuối cùng cũng xong *gục trên bàn phím*


End file.
